


Parseltongue

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Ficlet, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Parseltongue, a language that can’t be learned, doesn’t make sense to Ron.





	Parseltongue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: ABC Challenge #15: L - Language for [](http://laurens-bonanza.livejournal.com/profile)[**laurens_bonanza**](http://laurens-bonanza.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

Soft hisses roll over his skin as he writhes on the worn cotton sheets. His body is damp, hair clinging to his sweaty forehead, legs spread open, freckles blending into his tan skin, and his lips are wet from where he’s been licking them. Warm breath brushes against his erection as more words caress him.

Ron twists his body as Harry speaks, the ancient language spilling from his lips as he lightly strokes Ron’s cock. Parseltongue, a language that can’t be learned, doesn’t make sense to Ron. It’s a lot of hisses and whispers that can’t be translated. He doesn’t know _why_ it arouses him so much. Maybe it’s because it’s Harry speaking the language or maybe he just likes the way the words feel.

Harry keeps talking as he watches Ron. His spectacles are barely perched on the end of his nose and his gaze is intense as he speaks in the secret language that is one of the few reminders of Voldemort. Ron is flushed, sweaty, and so bloody hard that he might come just from hearing Harry talk. His reaction embarrasses him sometimes, but Harry is never smug about it. Instead, Harry seems amazed that he can do this, that he’s the reason Ron’s so aroused, and that makes it okay somehow.

The words are whispered against the underside of his cock, soft hisses that fade into silence as Harry licks him. Harry sucks him hard, wasting no time with teasing since he’s been doing that for what feels like hours. When he hums around Ron’s cock, his hips arch off the bed and he comes, spilling into Harry’s mouth with a low grunt. His orgasm is intense and he still feels aroused and tense from the Parseltongue.

Once he’s caught his breath, Ron looks down to see Harry watching him again. There is come on the corner of his lips and he’s tossed his spectacles on the bed beside them. Ron grins as he moves quickly, pinning Harry to the bed and rubbing against him. Their cocks slide against each other, Harry’s throbbing and hard, his spent and wet from saliva and come. He bites Harry’s neck lightly, sucking the pale skin into his mouth, before he whispers, “Talk to me,” and begins to kiss and lick his way down Harry’s body.

Words spill from Harry’s lips, low hisses and grunts, and Ron feels the excitement and arousal pulse throughout them both as he nuzzles Harry’s cock. He’ll be hard again soon, he knows from experience, and he listens to Harry speak the language that is incomprehensible but so bloody hot that it doesn’t matter what he’s saying. He begins to suck, feels fingers grip his shaggy hair, and hears Harry speaking Parseltongue as he focuses on Harry’s pleasure.

The End


End file.
